


Black, white and gray

by ECOM



Series: Monsters have colors [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (bc I'm dumb :D), :), Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Child Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, I discovered that tag exist, I'm gonna continue using kid stiles, Isolation, Like, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mmm..., Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles no longer has Scott, Warning: Kate Argent, Young Cora Hale, and Stiles more isolated?, bc I started with it and I'll stay with it, but Peter has to put up with him for Melissa, but she is Peter's favorite, but they kinda appear, do you notice that with every new installment Peter gets more unstable?, editing tags again:, editing tags:, for now, guys should I tag feral Peter?, he has Scott, he's kinda feral in some scenes but not completely, i guess, i'll just say that they're here, it happens but they still live, kid stiles, oh Derek does talk now, oh yeah, should i tag Melissa and Derek?, so he doesn't count either, so she doesn't count, that's all, they don't talk, well he has Cora, why do you think Peter gets feral?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles finds out colors can change.Sometimes is good. Sometimes is not.And he meets someone.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Monsters have colors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683646
Comments: 30
Kudos: 362





	1. It's getting darker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for being absent for so long, I haven't been what we could call... good? Yeah, I haven't been good.  
> My emotional state these last weeks wasn't the best, school has been killing me. I only had time to do homework, take a shower, eat and being stressed between some of those activities.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this.  
> Thanks to Deercrytic for their help with the beta!

Stiles is surprised.

Peter is standing in the porch of the Hale House.

_(His gray is still like yesterday)_

He runs to him, leaving Cora behind. She just huffs

Peter doesn't lose time to take him in his arms and scent him.

“How was your day?” he asks, a fond smile decorates his face.

“Boring” Cora says while Stiles rubs his cheek against Peter's. “Stiles didn't let me sleep in class, this kid Jackson tried to bully us but I made him fall”

“Good boy” Peter praises him and gives him a kiss on his cheek, making him giggle.

_(Peter's kisses are the best)_

Then he turns to Cora and pets her head. “Good girl” he says. She smiles proudly.

“What are you doing here?” asks Stiles, “I thought you had to go back to university”

“Yeah, why are you still here, uncle?” the girl asks sarcastically, like she already knows the answer. Peter glares at her but quickly turns back his attention to his boy.

“I didn't want to go when you're starting a new phase in your life, so, I came to an agreement with the faculty and I'll study from home for some time”

_(He doesn't believe him)_

Stiles smiles so wide that his face hurts. He gives Peter a big kiss on the cheek.

“You are the best”

Peter gives him a soft look.

_(But his gray doesn't change)_

“No, you are” he says and gives him another kiss.

Stiles blush. Cora makes a gagging sound.

“We know he is great, you two are gross and in love, can we get in now?”

The man moves to the side so Cora can pass “Ladies first”

She rolls her eyes and walks into the house.

Peter smirks. Stiles laughs.

_(Yeah, Peter is the best)_

_(Even if his gray is still dark)_

* * *

Stiles is in his house when he realizes.

Peter is angry.

Peter didn't separate from him all day until was time to go home.

While he and Cora played, Peter was sitting next to them, having as much physical contact with Stiles as he could.

That's not weird.

Peter does that all the time, he has since the day they met.

_(And he likes it)_

_(He likes Peter's attention)_

What it's weird is _how_ he did it.

Peter always gave him affection in a casual way. He did it to show his love, to mark him as his pack like he does with Cora.

_(Well, maybe not like Cora, but it was less intense)_

Today he did it like he wanted to claim him right there.

When Cora mentioned Scott, Peter was ready to shift and go after him.

His colors changed again.

_(They seemed disturbed, which has happened before)_

_(But then they got darker and calmed)_

_(Still not the same gray that it was supposed to be)_

Stiles didn't know they could do that, he never saw it.

_(Well, he never saw someone with two colors before neither and miss Blake is still there)_

_(Making his life difficult)_

He doesn't know what to do. He's still his Peter. He's still gray. His gray it's still warm.

Everything is fine.

Everything is fine.

Everything is fine.

_(That feeling in his chest it's not fear)_

* * *

It's been two weeks and nothing it's getting easier.

Scott follows Cora and him for all school, he's everywhere, he's always happy.

_(He is sure that if Scott had a tail he would be moving it almost all day)_

It would be cute if wasn't for three little things:

1.Cora doesn't like him.

2.Peter hates him.

3.Being near him _hurts._

He gets it, he really does. Cora finds annoying his perpetual state of “rainbows and sunshine”, Peter finds annoying his… his everything, and he thinks he's going to blackout one day for that brightness. All this would be enough to tell Scott they can no longer be friends if it wasn't for one problem.

He _does_ like Scott.

The kid is like a puppy, full of innocence and something inside of him wants to protect him.

Yeah, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he really tries, Stiles can't help but want to help him. He thinks, if Peter's colors are changing, maybe Scott's could too.

There's the other thing.

If Peter was angry before, now he is ready to blow.

For obvious reason, he has to interact with a lot different people everyday, sometimes really close, sometimes touching. Peter doesn't like it.

Scott was one thing, when the wolf found out who exactly he was and who was his mother, he resigned. Melissa have helped to the pack at the hour of keeping their cover or when the human members are sick and they don't know what to do, Peter can't just tell Stiles to avoid him without having troubles with her.

So Scott stays, Peter can put up with him.

_(He hates it, but he can)_

With what Peter can't put up with is his little boy covered in a bunch of strange scents.

He's twitchy all the time.

He doesn't separates from him.

He growls to everyone in the pack who's not Cora.

There were seven times he didn't go home because Peter wouldn't let him go.

Sometimes they're so close that he believes Peter wants to fuse with him.

And the thing that has Stiles more anxious than ever.

His colors are changing constantly.

One moment they're steady, then they start to move like a hive without control, then it's darker, and after a while gets back to normal.

_(And sometimes it doesn't)_

He doesn't know what's happening and it's driving him insane.

* * *

Peter is holding him in his arms.

That's not unusual.

What it's unusual is the place where they are.

Stiles is in front of the school, Cora and Scott standing near to them. Cora is not shocked, actually, she seems amused. Scott's looking at Peter like he's dangerous.

_(He is)_

“Why are you here?” he asks confused.

“I talked with your parents and they agreed it was a good idea if I start to pick you up since you're going to the house anyway”

Stiles nods. He looks at Cora, who's just smirking.

“You knew” he says. It's not a question.

“Yeah, they were talking one of those days you didn't go home” she shrugs nonchalantly.

He nods again, then gets back to Peter.

And smiles.

“This is awesome! Now we can see even more!”

Peter gives him a wolfish smile before he buries his face in the side of Stiles' neck.

“That's the idea, sweetheart”

He leaves a short kiss there.

Stiles doesn't mind, Peter does it all the time.

But others do if the eyes on them are something to tell. Parents with his kids are shooting dirty looks at their direction, some groups of mothers whisper between them, some shake their heads indignantly.

_(Oh, so this is what mom meant with weird behavior)_

However, his wolf is not bothered.

_(Stiles would say he looks happy, actually)_

After scenting Stiles, Peter finally pays attention to the other kids. He pets Cora's head, who leans in the touch comfortably. He sees Scott, who flinches and trembles.

“You have to be Scott, nice to meet you. I'm Peter, Cora's uncle”

“H-h-hi!” the kid squeals.

Stiles grimaces at Scott's fear but Peter seems pleased.

He feels bad for Scott.

_(But if that's the price for more time with Peter, he can take it)_

* * *

“Who is that man?”

“What?”

The question takes Stiles by surprise.

_(No one, aside from Cora and Scott, talks to him)_

All of his classmates have been avoiding him since the first day Peter started to pick him up, being less subtle every day that passes.

He knows why.

_(And he doesn't care)_

So, Lydia Martin talking with him is something he didn't expect.

“Who is the strange man that is with you all the time?”

Stiles turns to Cora, who's beside him, looking for a little help. He's used to talk with people around him, not to _talk to_ them.

She, like the amazing best friend she is, gets it.

“He is my uncle Peter” Cora says, giving Lydia her best “you are annoying” look.

The strawberry blonde girl sees it, but still continues asking.

“If he is your uncle, then why he is always with Stiles?”

“He is with me too”

“But he only hugs you or pets you like a dog”

Cora narrows her eyes and seems ready to go for Lydia's throat, Stiles takes her hand and tries to calm her down. She relaxes a little, but still gives a bad look to the girl in front of her.

“It's a family thing” he says.

_(He wants this conversation to end)_

“But he always kisses you, and carries you, and rubs against you. It's weird” Lydia says the last thing with a confused face.

“Why do you care so much? It's not your business” Stiles asks, a little mad now.

_(He is getting bored)_

_(And Lydia's colors are starting to bother him)_

“Because my mom told me to not talk to you, she didn't say why, but I know it's because of that man”

“And what? You never talked to us before” Cora says, tired of the Martin girl.

“You weren't interesting before” she shrugs like it's obvious, like they should be glad they are good enough to talk to her now.

_(And the conversation is over)_

“Just ignore us again, Lydia” Stiles says.

He takes Cora's hand and they go to where Scott is.

Hoping Lydia won't continue insisting.

_(He hopes)_

But she does.

She starts to follow him everywhere, she asks him about Peter all the time, she touches him a lot.

She's being annoying. And not only for him.

Cora can't stand her.

Lydia seems to enjoy pushing her, mocking her, making her less, and finding new ways to bully her.

With every new word, Cora's desire of killing Lydia is stronger.

Peter can't stand her.

Her constant touch gets Stiles cover in her scent, which is a _big no_ for Peter. She touches him and tries to hug him, even when his wolf is there to pick him up, wich is a _big no_ for Peter. She wants to be close to him, which is a _really big no_ for Peter.

Lydia is a _big no_ for Peter.

His colors are even more unstable than before.

_(Which is a big no for Stiles)_

Even Scott can't stand her, looking uncomfortable everytime she's close.

Lydia is a problem. A problem that creates more problems, because Lydia isn't the only one that suddenly pays attention to him.

Jackson does too.

The blonde boy doesn't like how Lydia passes all her time around Stiles.

_(Neither does him)_

Jackson starts to insult him, looking for something that will make him cry, looking for a reaction.

Stiles doesn't give him any, he easily slays Jackson with his tongue, he doesn't have to try hard.

He knows to control people with his words.

_(And he loves how proud Peter looks when he tells him)_

So, when that doesn't work, Jackson goes for the physical route.

_(He has to admit it, Jackson is strong for a six year old human kid)_

_(He kinda feels bad, he has seen how Lydia treats him and doesn't seem worth to fight for it)_

At first it's not that bad, Cora's there to help him and Jackson doesn't get a lot of chances to torment him.

The problem is, Jackson isn't dumb, and learns when Stiles is alone.

It's not important, the punches don't hurt that bad, he just gets bruised easily. He can act like nothing happens, he uses long sleeves all the time anyways.

This doesn't have to be a big deal.

But it gets to be a big deal.

Because Peter isn't dumb either, so when he takes his arm and he makes a low pain noise, Peter knows what's happening.

_(And his gray is changing again)_

* * *

Peter did something.

He knows he did.

_(He can feel it)_

He's sure about that when one day he goes to school and Lydia is not following him anymore.

She's avoiding him.

Jackson too.

They are scared.

And they have claw marks.

_(Peter did something)_

* * *

Stiles waits for Peter to pick him up.

He doesn't wait for a long time.

Peter gets to where he is and holds him in his arms.

“How was your day?”

Stiles is ready to demand an explanation when he sees Peter's face

Peter is happy.

_(Happier than he have been this last days)_

_(His colors calmer than ever)_

_(His face is full of satisfaction)_

He's ready to demand an explanation.

Then he is not.

He decides to do something different instead.

“It was awesome! Lydia stopped to follow for some reason and Jackson didn't talk in all day! Isn't it great?”

His wolf smiles.

“Sounds like the perfect day to me” he says and then kisses Stiles' temple.

Stiles giggles and kisses Peter's cheek.

_(Maybe he doesn't need an explanation after all)_

_(He is fine like this)_


	2. So bright it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still alive!  
> Sorry for how long it took me to post this one, school was awful and I just finished it, my family was awful, I didn't feel with the energy to do an actual plot so I wrote that indulgent one shot (that I really enjoyed writing honestly).  
> But here I am! I'm free and with motivation. This turned out longer than I expected and I feel proud of it.  
> Also, maybe you don't know but I have a tumblr (@things-that-nobody-asked) and I'm taking requests, I'm working in one rn actually.  
> But enough with the spam.  
> Beta for Flostar <3  
> Enjoy.  
> Edit of notes: I noticed I didn't especify Stiles' age here and probably it's not really clear. He is 9, and he is 6 in his memory of the first time he fainted.

Sometimes Stiles thinks about the attacks.

_(He thinks about how he doesn't know what happened)_

Peter did it.

He knows that.

But not what he did.

He had to do something for Lydia and Jackson linking it to him. Something for them knowing being close to Stiles is dangerous.

Stiles could ask them.

Stiles could ask if it wasn't for a little thing.

They're terrified of him.

_(For what Peter did)_

They didn't tell him. They don't talk to him. But Stiles can see it.

He can see it when Jackson makes fun of him but never dares to touch him.

He can see it in how Lydia tries to be as far as she can from him.

He can see it when Jackson tells everyone to stay away from Stiles, and he can pick the wary tone in his voice.

He can see it in how Lydia looks at him when she thinks he's too busy with Cora and Scott's fights, her eyes full of fear.

He can see it in the way they touch their necks everytime they see Stiles, like the sight of him makes them feel claws.

_(He can see it in the way their colors are never calm when they're close to Stiles)_

So yeah, Lydia and Jackson are not an option.

Peter neither.

He hasn't confessed what he did and Stiles hasn't confessed that he knows something happened.

And that's fine.

Stiles knows he should be angry at Peter for hurting his classmates without his permission.

Stiles knows he should be sad because no one wants to even touch him.

Stiles knows he should feel something.

But he doesn't.

He can't be angry at Peter when he smiles, hugs him scents him and kisses him, when once he thought it would be gone forever.

_(When his gray is so warm)_

He can't be sad for everyone ignoring him when he laughs at Scott's puppy face, or when Cora sleeps on his shoulder so relaxed, in the way wolves only do with people they trust their lives to.

So Stiles sometimes thinks about the attacks.

_(But he doesn't feel bad for that)_

* * *

“You can't scare everyone!”

“I can do whatever I want, McCall!”

Cora and Scott don't like each other.

“Why do you have to be so agressive?”

“Why do you have to be so bossy?”

It's something Stiles accepted some years ago.

Though, it wasn't that bad before.

Even if Cora can't see colors like Stiles does, werewolves can feel things in people others can't, and there's something about Scott that Cora doesn't like.

_(And it doesn't help she knows how Scott's colors hurt him)_

Despite that, she used to try to like him.

But she stopped the first time Stiles fainted.

“They make fun of us! Shouldn't you be angry at them instead of me?”

“Maybe if you weren't so rude they wouldn't do it!”

Stiles sighs.

_(He does that a lot)_

He turns to Cora and Scott, whom are behind him, to end their argument like he always does.

He regrets it.

Scott's colors are shining like the sun.

Stiles puts his hands on his head, trying to calm the pain.

“Stiles?” Cora says, worried.

She is next to him in a second, holding him so he doesn't fall.

“Scott” he calls his friend.

“Scott, shut up!” Cora orders him.

“Stiles, tell her she's wrong!” Scott asks him.

_(So bright)_

“Stiles!” he hears someone says, he thinks it's Cora.

And then everything is gone.

* * *

_He remembers, they were having a pretty normal conversation, just kids stuff, playing and drawing, having fun._

_Then Jackson walked to them._

_“What are you doing, Stilinski?” the blonde boy asked._

_Scott flinched._

_Stiles just ignored him._

_Cora growled at him._

_Jackson gave her an afraid look._

_“Control to your dog” he said, his voice was shaking a little._

_Cora was about to stand up but he took her arm. He rubbed his thumb on her palm until she calmed down, and her colors stopped moving._

_He turned to Jackson, he had an unaffected face._

_“Do you have something to say or you are only in need of attention?”_

_Jackson looked at his face, like he was thinking what should be his next move._

_At the end, he went back to his seat and didn't touch him._

_Once he was gone, Cora talked._

_“Maybe we should kill him” were her words._

_He turned to her. Then he gave her a complicit smile._

_“What are your ideas, Cora?”_

_She grinned._

_“Well, we can always tie him up and throw him to a river, I heard he's a bad swimmer”_

_“But where's the fun?” he said. “What about knives?”_

_“That's a classic, but we would need to hide the body really well”_

_“Do you doubt about my abilities?” Stiles asked with a fake offended tone._

_“I would't, for something you're my partner in crime”_

_They looked each other at the eyes before burst in laughs._

_“How can you laugh after saying that?” Scott asked scandalized._

_Cora gave him a bored look._

_“We're just joking, Scott” she said._

_“You should't joke about that”_

_“Come on, Jackson is a prick, you can't blame us for dreaming”_

_“Yes, I can. It's wrong!”_

_“Guys, relax” Stiles intervened. He turned to Scott. “Scotty, it was just a joke, we won't really do it”_

_“Still, it's wrong to talk about it”_

_He sighed._

_He was going to tell Scott he was right, just to end that silly fight._

_But Cora talked first._

_“We were not doing anything wrong, it's just a game”_

_“Not a good game”_

_“But still, only a game”_

_“It's wrong”_

_“It's not”_

_“It is”_

_“It's not”_

_“It's wrong!”_

_And with that, Scott's colors started to get brighter._

_And Stiles fell to the floor._

* * *

Stiles wakes up on a bed.

In the infirmary.

With Peter and Cora sitting at both sides of him.

_(Great)_

He tries to sit on the bed, but quickly Peter takes him in his arms and puts him on his lap, wrapping him in a constricted hug.

Stiles feels his colors wagging madly.

_(Just great)_

Cora kneels on the bed, being face to face with Stiles, puts her hands on his shoulders, and starts shaking him.

“Why do you let this happen?”

Shake.

“Why can't you just stay away from him?”

Shake.

“Why are you like this?” the girl continues reprehending Stiles with every new shake.

The man on his back stops the movement. The boy sighs believing Peter will calm Cora.

He's wrong.

“It's the sixth time, Stiles”

Stiles grimaces.

No pet name or real name. He's mad.

“It's fine”

“He hurts you!” Cora reminds him.

_(Not like he can forget it)_

“He doesn't know”

“But he does” says Peter now. “It's a problem”

He sighs.

_(He really does that a lot)_

“Guys, please” he says in pleading voice. “We're still young, his colors could change”

“You said only babies' colors change” the girl says.

Stiles keeps his heartbeat steady.

“Well, yeah, but even I don't know how colors work exactly. Maybe they can” he shrugs.

Cora gives him a serious look.

She sighs.

“Okay, just… be more careful when you're with him”

He nods.

He rests on Peter's chest.

Peter knows he lied.

_(But his colors are calming down)_

* * *

It's saturday and Stiles is going to the Hale House.

He's going to the Hale House. With Scott.

Since his little accident, Peter and Cora have been more hostile to Scott than before. Cora can't stop fighting with him for a second, and Peter won't stop giving him the looks only reserved for the threats he kills.

He'll stop this right now.

He asked Talia if his friend could go and she said yes.

_(That he expected, she doesn't deny him anything since the last time)_

He told Cora and Peter to _try_ to be nice with Scott.

So here they are.

“Stiles, I'm not sure about this” Scott says.

“Relax, the Hales are good people. Laura is a little bossy and Derek is grumpy, but everyone else is really kind”

_(And bright enough for you)_

“I'm still not sure”

“Trust me”

They get to the porch and Stiles knocks the door.

The Alpha opens the door.

“Hello, boys, good to see you” she says with a smile. “Scott, will your mom come for you?”

“At 3 PM, Mrs. Hale”

“Very well”

The two kids get in.

Immediately, he is greeted with two arms.

“Stiles!” Cora says while she hugs him.

_(Scents him)_

“Hi, Cora” he says, passing his hand for her back and neck.

She releases him, turning her attention to the other guest.

“McCall”

“Cora”

Stiles clears his throat.

The girl rolls her eyes before raising her hand.

“Welcome to my house” she says reluctantly.

Scott looks at Stiles before shaking her hand.

“Okay” the girl says once she unhands Scott. ”Go to the living”

She runs, being followed by the two boys. Stiles walks since Scott doesn't know the house. The kids get to the living room, which is already occupied by Peter and a pup.

Stiles climbs up to the sofa and then into the man's lap.

He passes his hand for his jaw.

“Hi”

“Hi, darling”

Peter passes his hand for the boy's throat and his arm over his waist.

_(He lets himself be wrapped in his gray)_

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” high-pitched voice calls his name.

The boy and the wolf turn to the child beside them.

“Hey there, pup” Stiles says.

He takes the baby in his arms and puts her on his lap, she sniffs him before licking his cheek. The little ones always let their wolf out more often.

“How are you doing, Lizzie?”

“Goo'!”

“Glad to know”

He tickles her belly and smiles at the cute giggles.

_(He likes to see babies' colors)_

Stiles feels an intense gaze over him and stops, the baby pouting for this. He turns at the source and sees Scott.

_(With a strange look)_

“What's wrong?” he asks.

“Oh, um, nothing” Scott stutters.

Stiles shrugs as he gets back to the little girl.

_(Ignoring his colors are brighter)_

_(And Peter is tense)_

Cora comes from the second floor with a box.

“It's time for _Wolves and Hunter_ s!” she says excited, getting out of the box four wolf masks and a toy gun.

“What?” Scott asks.

“Our favorite game” Stiles says. “It's kinda like hide-and-seek. Four of us are the wolves whom have to hide, one is the hunter who has to seek, if the hunter finds someone they have to try to kill the wolf with the gun before the rest of the pack gets to them and the wolf has to try to kill the hunter”

“When the pack knows the wolf was found, they get out and it's all of them against the hunter” Peter finishes with a grin.

“K-kill?” Scott asks, his voice shaking.

Stiles slaps himself mentally, he knows Scott hates violence.

“Relax, Scotty, the gun has a laser and makes noise to know if someone got shot and the wolves have to touch the hunter”

“Who wants to be the hunter?” Cora asks.

“No! Ba' hunter!” Lizzie says.

“Okay, Lizzie is a wolf”

Cora hands the mask to Stiles so he puts it on the one year old girl. This one happy for having Stiles' attention again.

“Uncle Peter?”

“You know I'm never the hunter, Cora”

The girl huffs.

“So uncle Peter is a wolf”

She hands the mask to Stiles again. He puts Lizzie on the sofa and straddles on Peter's legs to put the mask on his wolf, this one with his hands on his hips to help him balance. Once he's done, he goes back to his previous position and takes the baby again.

“Stiles is a wolf” Cora says without asking.

_(She and Peter don't like it when he's the hunter)_

She hands the mask to Peter this time and he puts it on the little boy.

“And I'm a wolf so Scott's the hunter”

“I don't want to be the hunter!”

“Too bad” Cora says. She puts the mask on her and throws the gun to him.

“Cora, be nice” Stiles says.

The girl pouts.

“Fine, I'll be the hunter”

She takes the mask off her, gives it to Scott and takes the gun.

“I'm gonna start” she closes her eyes. “1,2,3,4…”

They start to hide.

The four of them go to the backyard, Lizzie in Stiles' arms and him in Peter's. When they get there, Peter puts down Stiles, the boy goes behind a tree with the baby still in arms.

Peter hides behind a shrub, which makes Stiles laugh softly.

_(He loves to see Peter having fun in simple ways)_

Scott hides behind another tree.

The thing about _Wolves and Hunters_ is that, being most of the Hale werewolves, it was pretty easy to know where one was hiding, so the fun was in knowing the hunter is close and escaping to another hiding place before being seen.

Bad for Scott, he's not a werewolf or next to one to know when Cora is close to his hiding place.

Cora gets in the backyard, knowing where everyone is in less than a minute. She knows Peter's behind the shrub at her left, she knows Stiles and Lizzie are behind the tree in front of her, and she knows Scott is behind the tree at her right.

She goes to the tree at her right.

_(Because of course she does)_

“I got you!”

Scott lets out a short scream before start running.

Stiles and Lizzie get out behind the tree and run to where the other kids are.

“We'll save you, Scotty!”

“Ba' hunter!”

They try to touch Cora but she dodges them easily, being one an human and one a baby. The girl keeps running to catch Scott, not even trying to shoot the people behind her.

Peter's still behind the shrub.

_(Because of course he is)_

“Peter, we have to help Scott!” Stiles screams.

“Oh” Peter says, still behind the shrub. “He was found already?”

“Peter!”

“I heard you, sweetheart”

The older wolf gets out of his hiding place, ready to help the McCall kid very reluctantly.

Scott runs until he's next to Lizzie and Stiles, when Cora's about to shoot him, he takes the baby from the pale boy's arm and uses her as a shield, resulting in this was being shot.

And crying.

“Buaaaa!” tears start to fall from the little girl's eyes.

Stiles takes her again and tries to console her. He walks away from the others.

“Easy, pup” he cradles her in his arms. “It's okay, you're not dead, Cora shot at your arm, it can be healed, I'm gonna heal you!”

He cooes the baby, “cures” her wound, and tickles her until she stops crying and starts laughing. Then he hears Scott scream.

“Stiles, help!”

He turns his attention to the noise to see a curious scene.

Scott in the ground. Cora over him shooting. Peter sitting next to them.

_(Scott shining)_

“Peter, why aren't you helping Scott?” Stiles yells.

“He used Lizzie as a shield and pack doesn't betray packmates. It's his punishment”

_(Oh god)_

Stiles slaps himself mentally again, he walks at them and touches Cora.

“The game's over”

He walks in the house, the Hale baby in his arms sucking his shirt, he feels the others walking behind him. When they're in, he turns around.

“Scotty, Lizzie is falling asleep, could you ask Mrs. Hale for her blanket? She's in the kitchet” he points the way.

Scott nods and goes to the kitchen.

Stiles turn to Cora and Peter, and sits Lizzie on the sofa.

“I told you to be nice” he says.

The two 'weres pout at him.

“Don't give me that face, I asked you to be nice and you weren't nice”

“He used Lizzie as a shield!” Cora complains.

“That wasn't nice but he didn't mean to make her cry, you did want to make him uncomfortable”

“Dear…”

“Don't dear me” he reprimands Peter.

The wolves stay quiet.

“Scott's gonna come and you're gonna _try_ to be nice, at least fake nice, okay?” he says and waits to see the two Hales in front of him nod. “Good” he takes Lizzie again.

Scott comes back and hands the blanket to Stiles.

“Thanks, Scott”

The rest of the afternoon is tense.

Stiles goes to second floor and puts Lizzie on her bed, they play other things and he has to intervene when Cora and Scott start fighting, their colors waving. Peter close to him and being useful as a rock.

_(A rock would be more useful)_

The members of the pack pass by them and sometimes join to the games, Talia offers them snacks.

_(Scott gets brighter for moments)_

Derek comes home and passes by them, sulky as he has been lately, ignores them and goes to his room.

_(And something on him feels off)_

Finally, Melissa comes for Scott, being recognized for the Hale immediately since she goes to the house very often. She knocks the door and the Alpha opens it, the kids and Peter hearing it from the living room.

“Scott, your mom's here!” Talia calls.

The kid stands off the floor, he turns to Stiles, who is on Peter's lap.

“I think it's better if I only go to your house after this” Scott says.

He gives Stiles half smile before going with his mom.

Stiles feels the two wolves in the room relax.

_(Their colors no longer disturbed)_

“Good, I don't want his scent here anymore” Cora says with her arms crossed.

“I agree” Peter says.

The boy groans.

“You two are the worst”

* * *

He thinks Scott is mad.

Like Scott said, he had not came back to the Hale House and since his visit him and Cora were fighting more often than before.

_(He was getting even brighter)_

And now he's avoiding him.

It wasn't that obvious at first, Scott started eating with the other kids. It wasn't bad, Scott could have other friends aside from him and -maybe- Cora, but it felt really sudden when he told him that he was going to sit with someone else just a moment before getting in the cafetería.

_(Even more sudden when he stopped telling him)_

He said it was okay.

Then Scott had started to go less to his house and then not going at all, saying that Melissa needed him to help in home. Stiles knew he was lying for the way Cora growled everytime he said it.

_(And because his colors were really agitated)_

He said it was okay.

It got obvious when Scott started telling he had to stay home but went to their classmates' places, something he knew thanks to Cora.

“Hey, Scott, so my house at 2?” said one kid next to Scott, very far from Stiles and Cora.

“Yeah” said Scott, though he told Stiles he had to help his mom.

Stiles had to control Cora from jumping at the kids' throat.

So Scott is probably mad.

_(And Stiles doesn't know what he did)_

* * *

Stiles knocks at the door of the Hale House.

He hears loudly steps of someone coming to open it.

The one that opens the door it's Cora, who has a big smile for knowing it's him but it falls when she sees his face.

_(Her gray gets darker for a second)_

He's crying.

Without saying nothing she makes him get in, her arm over his shoulders while he continues sobbing. They go the living room.

Peter is there.

_(And his gray gets darker again after so much time)_

He and Cora sit on the sofa. The man takes him and puts him on his lap, both arms tight around his waist. The girl gets close and hugs him.

He lets the tears fall from his face.

_(He can feel their colors wagging uncontrollably)_

He knows Peter's eyes are flashing blue.

He knows Cora's eyes are flashing golden.

_(He feels safe)_

* * *

The bell rings for recess.

His classmates go out like they're running for their lives. Stiles waits next to Cora, taking hands and close, like they have been doing since he came to the Hale House with tears in his eyes.

When everyone is out, they stand up to do the same but the girl stops and lets out a low growl.

“What does he want?” she snarls.

He's about to ask who, but his answer comes in the form of a nervous voice.

“Stiles, can I talk to you?”

The two friends turn to see Scott.

Stiles feels the beginning of a headache after so much time not looking directly at Scott's colors.

“No, he doesn't want to talk” Cora says, teeth bared. She seems close to let her eyes flash, not even trying to hide her dislike anymore.

_(Her colors disturbed)_

He takes her hand.

“Why don't you go outside?” Stiles says.

“But-”

“Cora, it's fine” he tightens his grip.

The girl pouts at her friend, then glares at Scott.

She sighs and walks out resigned. When she's gone, Stiles turns his attention to Scott.

“What do you want?”

“I'm sorry”

Amber eyes go wide with surprise.

“I haven't been a really good friend”

Stiles stays quiet.

“I shouldn't have avoided you”

_(Like everyone else)_

“Why?”

“Eh?”

He tilts his head.

“Why did you avoid me? Did I do something bad?”

“No!”

“Then why?” Stiles asks.

Scott starts to move nervously, looking everywhere except to him.

“Cora”

_(Bright)_

Stiles narrows his eyes.

“And Peter”

_(Bright)_

“What happened with them?” he asks confused.

“I don't like them”

_(Brighter)_

“You don't like them” he repeats.

Scott nods.

“Why?”

“Why?” Scott asks like the question is ridiculous.

Stiles frowns.

“Cora is mean, she growls and scares people”

_(Bright)_

“She's just defending me”

“It's weird!”

_(Stiles wants to leave)_

He arches an eyebrow.

“And Peter?”

Scott moves nervously, looking everywhere except at him.

“The other kids told me why they don't talk with you”

_(Oh)_

In that moment Stiles is ready to get out. This situation doesn't have any saving.

Then Scott talks.

“Stop passing time with him” he says.

_(He gets brighter)_

_(Stiles wants to faint)_

“No”

_(He doesn't have to think twice)_

Scott looks at him.

“Why?” the kid asks in surprise. “He's the reason no one talks to us, that would solve everything, we would have friends!”

“Cora is our friend”

“She's not my friend”

And Stiles knows that's true.

“Scott, I'm not going to stop passing time with Peter”

“It's simple”

_(Bright)_

“Scott” he tries to talk.

“Everything will be better”

_(Bright)_

“Scott” he tries again.

“Just think about it”

_(Bright)_

“Scott” and again.

“Listen, it's not that hard”

_(Bright)_

_(So bright)_

“Scott!” he yells, his eyes closed and his head hurting.

Scott stops.

“I'm not gonna do that”

“But Stiles-”

“I. Am. Not.” he says. “I love Peter”

Scott gives him a bad look.

“Don't say that”

“I love him”

“Stiles, don't say that”

“Scott-”

“Stiles!” Scott interrupts him. “I saw how you two are and it isn't normal, no one in that family is normal. Your favorite game is about killing someone!”

The boy stays quiet.

“He's a monster, Stiles!” Scott screams.

He looks at Scott. He thinks what should be his reaction at his words.

Probably, he should say that's not true.

He should be angry.

He isn't, at least at that not.

_(Because he knows)_

Stiles nods.

_(He has known for a long time)_

“Yeah, he is. That doesn't mean he or the Hales are bad”

They're not bad.

While most of the Hales are have really white colors, none of them is too bright.

_(Too bright is bad)_

People too bright and people too dark are bad. The former hurts without knowing it, the latter likes to hurt. They're bad but none of them would call themselves monsters.

But Peter and Cora, with a pretty gray, know what they do. They hurt and protect.

_(Thay hurt others to protect him)_

And they would call themselves monsters.

He looks at Scott, who seems ready to keep going with this argument.

He sighs.

This can't continue.

“Scott, we can't be friends anymore”

The kid stays still, his eyes wide for the shock.

“What?”

“We can't be friends”

_(This is the right choice)_

“You choose him?”

“I choose them. You don't like Cora or the Hales neither”

“I don't have to go the house again. And she can change”

_(Brighter)_

“She doesn't need to change, Scott!” Stiles yells, tired, hurt. “She doesn't need to change, Peter doesn't need to change, the Hales don't need to change, and I don't need to change. You can't change us”

Stiles takes a deep breath.

_(This is for the best)_

_(Like mom)_

“You can't, and if you don't like how we are, maybe it's for the best we end this”

Scott opens his mouth to say something but stops.

Looks at the floor and then at Stiles like it's the first time he really does.

“Fine”

And he goes. He gets out of the room and Stiles is alone.

The boy sits on the floor before speaking.

“I know you're there, Cora”

The door opens.

She gets in.

“I never liked him” the girl says.

“I know”

“Uncle Peter neither”

“I know” he pouts.

Cora sits beside him.

_(Her gray is calm)_

“Thanks for defending us” she gives Stiles a little nudge, a smile on her face.

He smiles.

“You're my pack”

Her smiles more.

“And you're ours”

They stay like that for a while.

“He picks us up today, right?”

Stiles nods.

“I could ask miss Blake to call home and tell mom I want her to pick me up so he only picks you up”

The boy looks at her.

Then he hugs her.

“You're the best” he says.

“I know”

Stiles just laughs.

_(Colors never lie to him)_

_(So he knows Cora and Peter are monsters)_

_(And that's good)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should make clear my… lore? Yeah, I'll call it that.  
> People with white colors have morals, they know what's right and wrong, they follow the rules, they want to be a good person.
> 
> People with black colors don't have morals, they don't understand what's right and wrong or they do but they think rules can be broken for what they need.
> 
> So, people with white and black colors can be good. The ones that are white try to be good people because they know what's good, the ones that are black maybe don't understand or care what's good but they won't hurt if they don't need to or know there's a time for that.
> 
> (Example. Babies have black colors, they don't understand the rules, their parents have to do it or they learn it for what they see, with the time their colors turn white or stay like that. There's some exceptions but that's only when the kid will have a really high moral)
> 
> However.
> 
> Someone too bright is that kind of person with a too high moral compass, they have their ideas of what's right and wrong and they won't change them and they can hurt people because they think they're doing the right thing. Basically a Karen.
> 
> Someone too dark wants to hurt people, they don't care if it's not necessary, they don't care it's not good seen by society. They don't care about anything.
> 
> And then there's gray.
> 
> Gray people know there's good and bad, they understand what society thinks is good and bad, they don't want to hurt people just because they can, but at the same time, they think good and bad can change with context, like, something usually bad can be good if it's done to a bad person. They're vicious but not with everyone. In general, they have morals but not too high and i'ts flexible.
> 
> Stiles can see the difference between someone with black or white colors and someone who is too dark or too bright. Like when he saw Jennifer: “Not the darkest black, but enough to make him want to puke”, he has seen worse, but that doesn't change she's not a normal black. He knew babies' colors can change as they grow up, but he didn't know colors of people who are not babies could do the same before he saw it in Peter, that's why he still had hope with Scott.


	3. That's not your darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYY :(  
> The situation here where I live is not the best, especially it was not in my house, tho now it's better. My home situation also wasn't (or is ngl) the best. I just didn't have the energy.  
> BUT.  
> Here I am, finally finishing this. I know what I want to do for the next intallment of the series so I'll try to be faster this time.  
> (I'm going back to school this month, so I can't promise anything actually)  
> Beta for Flostar <3  
> Enjoy.

Stiles is puking.

He wants to hurt someone, preferably, Derek.

_(Preferably, the cause of this)_

One month. That's all the peace he could have. One month since Scott got out of his life and Peter got rid of miss Blake.

Only. One. Month.

_(He's so done)_

He wants to hurt Derek.

Derek, who has been feeling off.

Derek, who has been acting weird.

Derek, whose colors, for some reason, are _stained_.

Like a void is eating his colors up until there's nothing else, covering him in the darkest pitch black he has ever seen.

So dark he's puking right now just from seeing Derek coming home.

_(It hurts)_

He stops and sits on the bathroom floor. His body feels heavy and his throat is sore, the mere thought of moving is exhausting.

Immeadiately, he has two solid bodies over him.

“Stiles, what's wrong?” Cora asks beside him, concern painting her voice.

“Are you hurt? Does something hurt?” Peter doesn't wait for an answer and starts to take his pain.

Without it, his eyes get hazy.

The warm grays wrap around him like a security blanket, so wild and yet he feels so safe. He wants to sleep.

“No, darling, stay with me, this isn't the time to sleep. I need you focused”

He wants to do what Peter says.

_(But he is so tired)_

“Don't dare to faint and leave us worrying, you shouldn't faint anymore” Cora sounds angry, but Stiles can hear the fear in her voice.

Those words make the fog in his mind disappear.

This shouldn't be happening anymore.

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. Then another. Then another.

Once he feels back to reality, he looks at the two pair of supernatural eyes.

One icy blue, and one golden beta.

He raises his hands and puts them on his wolves faces.

“I'm fine, everything is fine”

“You're absolutely not fine” the girl accuses him, yet she doesn't move from his touch. Her eyes continue flickering between golden and brown.

“What just happened?” it's Peter's turn to worry.

Stiles looks away, not knowing how they will take his word.

He opens his mouth, but before he can talk, a chill travels through his spine and a keen sound escapes against his will.

_(Hurts)_

Stiles crawls to the toilet with all the energy he has and pukes again.

He hears Derek, Peter and Cora talking, their voces like an echo. He catches some of Peter's words: “I swear”, “rip your throat”, “bleed”.

_(He gets the idea)_

After some minutes, maybe one, maybe five, maybe ten, he doesn't know, the stops puking. His mouth feels pasty and his head is dizzy.

He's quickly taken away from the toilet and placed on Peter's lap, then trapped in his possessive grip. Stiles just leans back on his chest. Cora stands in front of him.

“What the hell was all that?”

Stiles thinks what to say, and only one sentence pops up in his mind.

“Derek is tainted”

They don't know what it means.

_(But they know it's bad)_

* * *

“Peter?”

He's in his room, in front of his window, looking confused at it.

Peter is behind his window.

“Will you let me in, love?”

Stiles continues looking at the wolf, less confused and more judgemental. Peter has done a lot of things, but nothing like this.

_(He feels tempted to let him outside)_

His wolf is giving him that charming, smug grin he always has, but his eyes are soft and full of an adoration. Adoration reserved just for him.

Stiles feels his heart skip a beat.

He sighs and opens the window.

“Peter, my dad will kill you if he sees you here” he says.

Stiles' words are ignored and followed by Peter kneeling before him, two strong arms embrace him and the wolf's nose is on his hair, sniffing his scent.

“I was worried” Peter says.

Despite himself, he smiles.

_(He always smiles with Peter)_

“I'm fine”

The man just hums, not very convinced.

“Is this gonna be a thing?”

He doesn't say anything. He takes Stiles in arms and leads them to the bed, Peter sits with crossed legs, Stiles on his lap and close to his chest.

“So Derek is tainted”

Stiles nods.

“Is it the same thing that happens with my colors?” Peter asks, not knowing completely how the colors work.

Not even Stiles knows, but he's happy he has Peter beside him.

After eveything with Scott, after finding out miss Blake was a darach, and after telling him about her duality, he could no longer keep a secret the change of his colors.

It wasn't a long conversation, but it helped.

Peter's colors can be darker, but they're still a warm gray.

_(Peter will always be gray)_

He shakes his head.

“No, even if it has changed or changes again, it's still your gray. It's my gray”

Stiles looks up at Peter's eyes.

The man smiles fondly and kisses his head, the arm around his waist tightens a bit.

“It isn't like miss Blake neither, she had two colors but both were hers, just a different part. These ones are some else's, Derek's colors are still there but they are…” he looks for the right word. “Corrupted” he says.

_(Derek is corrupted)_

They stay in silence for a moment.

Peter breaks it.

“What do you want to do?”

Stiles grimaces. Honestly, he doesn't.

“He's seeing someone, we have to know who they are and keep an eye on them”

Peter nods.

They continue cuddling and Stiles starts to fall asleep.

He knows Peter won't be in the morning, but he prefers to focus on the wolf's warmth.

* * *

_(He wants to tease Derek so bad)_

The boy, the girl and the man can't help rolling their eyes.

Stiles holds Derek's phone, looking at the only number Peter doesn't recognize as one of his nephew's classmates, which it's registered as three heart emojis and a rose.

“So Derek has a new girlfriend” Peter mocks, leaning back on the sofa.

“Seriously? Three hearts and a rose?” Cora says, not even trying to hide the fun in her tone.

Their colors wave amused.

Stiles scrolls through the conversation until he reaches the first message.

“For how he has been acting and the date, they have at least two months” he starts to read the conversation and lets out a huff. “And it seems like Derek is serious with this Kate”

Behind him, Peter's colors tense.

The kids look at each other before quickly turning to the man.

“What?” he says.

Peter shakes his head. “No, Derek wouldn't be that stupid to fuck around with her, he would notice. He would” depite his words, Peter doesn't sound so sure.

“With who?” the girl asks.

“No, it's impossible” Peter continues, talking more to himself than to Stiles.

His claws start to growl, burying into the flesh of his own legs.

_(His gray tenses more)_

Stiles moves on Peter's lap to be face to face and immediately puts one hand in the back of the wolf's neck, the other rest on his chest.

“Peter, look at me”

The man does.

“Who are you talking about?”

His eyes flash, his teeth look sharp, and his words are mixed with a snarl. “Kate Argent”

He frozes.

_(Argent)_

_(An Argent)_

_(ArgentArgentArgentArgentArgent-)_

He feels two clawed hands at the side of his face and one on his arm.

“Hey, you can't freak out neither” his best friend gives him a comforting smile.

He shakes his head.

“Okay” he looks at the phone again, reading the last messages. “They'll meet tomorrow at the park, 7 o'clock”

“Let's see if my nephew really has such bad taste”

Cora and Stiles look at each other again, then nod. Cora tilts her head a little.

“We should give Derek his phone back, he's looking for it” the girl says.

Stiles gets off Peter's lap and gives him the phone.

“You do it, I don't know if I can be near him without puking”

The man nods, stands up and goes to where the teenager is.

The kids move closer to each other and hold hands.

_(Cora's gray feels good)_

“You and him should teach me to lie”

“What is he saying?”

“The phone was in the kitchen, Derek didn't even say thank you”

He snorts.

“Do you think he's seeing an Argent?” Stiles asks.

“I don't know”

They tighten the grip of their hands. They feel Peter sitting again and turn to him.

“We can start to teach you tomorrow after spying Derek”

“Don't call it spying, we're just protecting him” Stiles says.

“No, we'll spy on him” Cora agrees with her uncle.

Stiles pouts and glares at both werewolves, these ones just smirk at him.

* * *

“Do you smell something, uncle?”

“No. Do you see something?”

“No. Do you feel something, Stiles?”

“No”

They are sitting on a bench.

Stiles is in the middle of the two werewolves and swings his legs distractedly while he eats the ice cream Peter bought him. Cora watches for Derek and Kate with a pair of binoculars Peter gave her. Peter sniffes the air while he pets both kids.

_(This is fun)_

Peter tilts his head, looking at a entry across them.

“Derek's here. With a woman”

They turn to the same point.

Derek enters first, almost jumping like a little child. His colors are still off, but from that distance Stiles doesn't feel so affected.

_(Though he feels a little fuzzy)_

But it doesn't last long, because quickly he can't breathe okay and a dense fog falls over his eyes.

Kate enters.

_(And everything hurts)_

Stiles feel like dead weight, like someone cut his strings. Darkness wraps around him, he feels like he's drowning in treacle.

He's held in two strong arms and feels movement.

He doesn't how long it takes before he comes back to earth, but when he does he's in the Camaro, Peter and Cora over him.

Stiles blinks, trying to focus his gaze better.

“She's so dark”

“She's an Argent” Peter says, his eyes are steel.

Without saying anything else, they drive to the Hale House. Stiles sleeps all the way.

_(He's so tired)_

When he wakes up, he's on the sofa of the living room being hugged by Cora, Peter's at his left, passing his hand through his hair.

Their colors wag disturbed.

Derek gets into the house.

_(And he's happy he has Cora beside him)_

Immediately, Peter stands up and goes to his nephew, he grabs the collar of Derek's shirt.

“Are you really so stupid?”

“What?” Derek asks startled.

“I asked you if you're stupid or you just want to fuck so bad”

“What's your problem? What are you talking about?” the young wolf tries to push his uncle, but this one doesn't even move.

“I'm talking about your new girlfriend, Kate” Peter says with a too sharp grin.

Peter's smile widens when he sees the fear in his nephew's eyes. He pushes Derek away, gives a step back and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer to his accusations.

Derek's face is blank for fives minute, then frowns and gives his uncle a dirty look.

“What the- did you read my messages?!”

“And we spied you”

“It's not spying, Cora, we were looking after him” Stiles says.

Derek gapes.

_(His colors are confused)_

“Are you with them?!”

“You made Stiles puke!”

“How did I make him puke?!”

“What's going on here?” a woman asks.

They turn to the stairs, where Talia Hale is giving them a questioning look.

“Why don't you ask to your son?”

Her eyes go to the teenager, she arches a brow. Derek looks down.

Seeing thet his nephew is not going to answer, he does. “Your son is sleeping with an Argent”

“What?”

“She's not an Argent!”

Peter turns to Derek. “How can you not see it, I could smell the wolfbane across the park. Do you want to wet your dick so bad your senses don't work?”

“Peter, don't talk to him like that!”

“I'm saying the truth, Talia”

While the two adults look at each other, the youngest ones see how Derek gives a step back and he's gone before they can say anything.

The oldest wolves look at the open door.

“This just proves I'm right” Peter says.

Talia glares at her brother.

“It's late, we should go to sleep. Stiles, go home”

“I'm staying” he says.

The Alpha turns to him but doesn't say anything, she just walks up the stairs and gets in her bedroom.

_(She can't deny)_

The room is silence.

Cora shrugs and stand up on the sofa.

“I'm tired” she says.

The boy and the wolf looks at her. They smile.

“Okay” Peter says. “Put on your pajamas, then come with me and Stiles”

The girl smiles and nods, she walks up the stairs to her room.

Stiles and Peter look at each other, then smile.

_(They can deal with this tomorrow)_

* * *

Stiles can't breathe.

He starts to hyperventilate, he thinks something is crashing his lungs, his vision gets blurry.

He feels a suffocating heat surrounding him like he fell to hell.

Suddenly, his body gained the ability to move again. He tries to take a deep breath but smokes gets into his mouth, causing him to start coughing.

_(The darkness is gone)_

His vision comes back, the first thing he sees is Cora. She's crying.

“Move, you can't do this to us! Stiles, move!” she screams between sobs.

And in that moment he notices.

They're in the basement. The house is on fire.

Stiles turns his head and notices the other person next to him.

Peter is desperately trying to open the basement's door.

“What's happening?” he asks with a hoarse voice.

“Argent” Peter growls.

_(Oh)_

Stiles stands up. Immeadiately, Cora clings to his arm.

He looks around the room. He watches at all the Hales. The children are crying. The adults, humans, basing on how they can barely breathe, try to console them,

“Why are we still here?”

“The house is circled with Mountain Ash. The door is blocked”

He makes his best friend look at him. They nod.

Taking advantage of the fact that Peter is distracted, Stiles and Cora run and get out of the basement. They can hear when Peter screams their names.

They pass by the Hales that are in living room, werewolves. The flames touch their skin but they don't care about the pain.

Cora makes sure to take the worst.

They come out through the door. Stiles breaks the barrier, then falls to the ground when adrenaline wears off. Cora tries to help him but he stops her.

“Help… the others”

She looks at him before she realices, she nods and runs to the basement's door.

Then Peter's next to him and takes him in arms.

“What were you thinking?!” the man growls to his face, completely shifted.

Stiles smiles.

_(He can feel how Peter takes his pain)_

“I was actually expecting a “thank you”” he says.

He doesn't get a “thank you”, but he gets a hug.

He can accept it.

Cora comes back to them, she kneels beside him.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Are you okay? You took the worst part”

“I can heal, you don't”

“Fire still hurts”

The girl narrows her eyes at him. She turns to her uncle.

“Is he okay?”

Peter nods. “He doesn't have a lot of pain”

Cora sighs with relief.

Stiles is ready to fall asleep when a nauseating feeling invades him.

_(Derek)_

He moves fast enough to not puke over his wolf or himself. When he's done, he looks up at the person before him.

Derek Hale looks in sorrow how his house burns.

Stiles can't control the fury that grows in his chest, and without thinking twice, he runs to the teenager and pushes him.

“This is your fault!” he screams.

Derek looks helplessly to the boy, his eyes and words burn more than the fire in front of him.

“How could you not notice who she was?” Stiles continues. “How could you tell her about the basement? What were you thinking? We almost die-” his words are cut off by the lack of air.

He hears Cora scream his name.

Derek is holding him up.

* * *

“Derek, let him go!” his little sister screams.

He can't think well, the anger makes him see red.

This child is just his uncle's mate. He doesn't have any power over him.

He didn't do anything. This kid doesn't have the right to yell at him.

This annoying brat can't just push him. He's nothing.

Derek can see the boy searching for oxygen.

Yeah, this kid is weak, he could so easily kill him. He should watch his tongue. He should-

He feels claws on his throat.

He feels the heavy breath behind his neck. He hears the low tone.

“Put him down. Slowly”

Derek doesn't move. He's scared. He's scared of his uncle.

The claws go deeper.

“Didn't you hear me?” the words are slow, like he's talking to a very dumb child. “Put. Him. Down.”

He does.

Stiles starts to cough, Cora quickly runs to his side. She doesn't even turn to him.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Does something hurt?”

“I'm fine, Cora. I'm fine”

Stiles looks at him.

The boy walks beside him.

“Peter, stop”

The claws are still on his throat.

“Peter” the tones is sharper. “Stop”

Five minutes. The longest five minutes of his life.

The claws are gone.

Derek runs to his mother. He's terrified. He feels like a little kid again, who was just at the mercy of the monster.

He looks to his uncle.

He sees how his uncle kneels in front of Stiles.

He sees how his uncle hugs the child, who just saved his life, like he's the only thing that keeps him alive.

He sees how his uncle holds his anchor.

Derek listen to the litany of possessive words.

“Mine, mine, mine”

He hears the plead.

“You can't leave me”

He hears the promise.

“I'll kill anyone who hurts you”

And Peter will. His uncle would do anything for that kid.

Because Peter can be the Left Hand, but he's not loyal to the Hale Pack.

His uncle is loyal to Stiles.

The realization feels like a threat.

Derek feels movement at his side. He sees Cora walking to Stiles and Peter. His mother calls her but she's ignored.

Cora stands beside Stiles.

“Why did you stop him?” she asks.

Stiles doesn't respond to her, he just sighs and pets her head. She leans on the touch.

Maybe Cora is loyal to Stiles too.

* * *

Stiles looks at Peter.

His fangs dripping crimson, his claws are buried in human flesh.

Kate Argent's flesh.

_(Her colors have faded away)_

Peter continues tearing to shreds the female body, finally stoping when he squashes her heart.

With a handkerchief in hand, Stiles walks to the wolf.

He asks him to kneel. The man does.

He cleans the blood.

“We still have to teach Cora to lie”

The man gives him soft smile.

“We can do it now”

_(Peter's gray gets darker)_

_(He doesn't mind)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes: the reason Stiles didn't tell Peter and Cora about Jennifer's colors was bc he thought it could lead to talk about the change in Peter's and he, basically, wanted to ignore the issue, they just knew she was too much for Stiles. After Scott, he started to like its darker tone.  
> (Tho, deep down, he still has some fears)  
> Also, I don't think I'll write what happened with Jennifer, it's not really important, I'll just say she won't be a problem in the future :)


End file.
